


Art for Curiosity Peaked

by NadiaHart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Art, CasDean FlipFest, CasDeanFlipFest, Destiel art, Fan Art, Fest Art, FlipFest2019, M/M, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart
Summary: This is the art to accompany@TobyTheWise2019 CasDean FlipFest story Curiosity Peaked. Be sure to go check it out!Read it here:Curiosity PeakedDean Winchester has always thought of himself as an average alpha. He found his true mate, mated, and lived happily ever after. Nothing really ‘rocked the boat’ until one night, Dean finds his omega’s porn stash. What he finds equal parts confuses him and arouses him. He’d never imagined submitting to his omega but now it’s all Dean can think about.When Castiel walks in on Dean watching his porn, he realizes an opportunity has opened to him. He’s always dreamed of dominating his alpha but was always worried about bringing it up, worried about ruining the happy little bubble they’ve made for themselves. But now that Dean is open to the possibility, Castiel won’t hold himself back any longer.What starts as Dean finding some material to masturbate to, quickly turns into so much more.





	Art for Curiosity Peaked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curiosity Peaked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834981) by [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise). 

> Hello! I am a beginner artist who is experimenting with my digital art style. This work was produced exclusively with the marker brush on Procreate to give it a smooth and silky look.
> 
> I am working with two art mentors and at this time I am not looking for any further critique on my art. I would love to hear what you like about the pieces, I am just not interested in any more critique at this time.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to come and look at my art :)

**Banner for Curiosity Peaked**

**Art inspired by Curiosity Peaked**

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Please go and check out Toby's Story, its super good and very very steamy.
> 
> I'd love to chat, and make new friends so feel free to say hi:
> 
> **Tumblr** [ @HartlessFiction](https://hartlessfiction.tumblr.com)  
**PillowFort**[ @Hartless_](https://www.pillowfort.io/Hartless_)  
**Twitter** [ @PieAndShotguns](https://twitter.com/PieAndShotguns)
> 
> I'm also a mod on [_Profound Bond Discord Server_](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) (an 18+ Destiel community, come and hang out!)
> 
> Lastly, as I said above, I am working with two art mentors, and at this time, I am not looking for any critique on my art. I would love to hear what you liked, feel free to leave a comment below! :)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to come and look at my art, please be sure to go give Toby's story some love. :)


End file.
